


The Bet

by Thraceadams



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wins a bet and gets to drive Edward's car - until they get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Disclaimer** :Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters, I do not.We are active duty military and live in base housing, so if you sue, you won’t get any money – sorry, government pay

Thanks to my hubs for editing this on such short notice!

 

  


Edward grimaced as Bella slid behind the wheel of his precious Silver Volvo.But he vowed to hold his tongue; she had won the bet fair and square.

Bella smiled as she gripped the leather wheel with her hands, loving the feel and the smell it and anxious to feel the power underneath her as this beautiful machine started up.She popped the clutch and turned the key in the ignition and felt the car turn over, all that horsepower suddenly at her fingertips, surrounding her, caressing her.She couldn’t contain the grin that plastered itself to her face.She turned once to Edward, ignoring the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the arm rest and the handle on the door, before turning back and throwing the car into gear, feeling it shoot forward like a predator cat springing at its prey.

As the car took off, Edward found himself relaxing a bit - Bella was a good driver after all, it was just that this was his baby.Not that he loved the car more than Bella, but it was his Silver Volvo!He looked over at Bella, saw the pure pleasure on her face and had to almost physically resist the urge to touch her, to lean over and lightly lick the tender skin over her pulse, just to feel it jump under his tongue.He restrained himself, afraid that if he followed his impulse she’d crash his beloved car.

The moon bathed the car in light as it sped along the road.Bella laughed, feeling the rumble of the car’s motor underneath her.It was exhilarating.She understood now why Edward felt the need to drive fast because it was better than anything she’d ever felt.The raw power beneath her hands was intoxicating.It made her heart pound and her blood rush in her ears.The adrenaline and the endorphin rush was doing other tingly things to her body as well.She felt her nipples harden in excitement, felt the blood pool in her pelvis making her feel thick with need.

Edward could smell the arousal rolling off Bella in waves.He couldn’t help but smile and wish he’d let her drive his car a lot sooner, if this was her reaction.Glancing over at her, he saw her pale skin shining in the darkness of the car, illuminated by the moon overhead.He saw the faint sheen of sweat on her upper lip, saw her chest rising and falling faster with each indrawn breath, and he could feel her heart pounding.Edward clenched his hand into a fist so he wouldn’t reach over and caress her thigh, like he so desired.He turned to glance out the window, hoping against hope they would arrive at their destination soon.Allowing himself a small grin, he knew Alice would have made sure all his preparations were ready and waiting.

Bella hugged the curves of the road.Edward hadn’t told her where to go, but she instinctively knew they were headed for the field.The one where they had all played baseball, where they’d had the summit meeting with the werewolves, and where they’d met up with James.She shivered a little, thinking about him.

“Cold?” Edward asked, concern filling his eyes.

“No,” she smiled back at him, “Just remembering a few things from the past.”

Edward sensed what she was talking about and leaned over to kiss her gently on the side of her head, “I’m glad he’s gone, too.”

The wind whipped through the car, through their hair, from the open windows, and Bella laughed.Edward smiled, it was good to see Bella laughing again.He glanced at her wrist, at the moonlight sparkling off her bracelet, and he wondered if she knew.He suspected she did, but she had never mentioned it, so he didn’t either.

Bella sensed a wave of sadness coming from him and glanced over at him.She could see the far-off look in his eyes and almost asked but thought better of it, when he seemed to mentally shake himself out of it and look in her eyes and smile.Bella tore her eyes away from him and back to the road because she knew if she didn’t, she would drown in those eyes.

Edward draped his arm over the back of her car seat, letting his fingers graze the nape of her neck.He chuckled when his touch sent shivers down her spine.His sensitive hearing picked up on the moan she bit back in a vain attempt to keep it from him, felt her heart speed up again, and heard her breath start to come in little gasps.Softly, he stroked his fingers down the side of her neck, just enjoying the feel of her satiny skin under his calloused fingers.

Bella turned her head slightly against Edward’s palm, nuzzling into his hand, resisting the urge to close her eyes as she did so.Her desire to be close to him pressed down on her, made her chest feel tight, made it hard to breathe.She was glad the clearing was just around the next bend.As fun as the drive had been, she was anxious to stop before her control slipped and she crashed the car with them in it.

Just as suddenly as it began, the drive was over; they were in the clearing and Bella pulled the car in to a stop.She sat there for a moment, still feeling the adrenalin and endorphins pulse through her body.Edward could hear her rapid heartbeat and could still smell the arousal coming off her.He caressed her face again with the back of his hand and she turned into it, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.Edward felt an involuntary shiver go through him and gently ghosted his hand down until it was wrapped around the back of her neck and drawing her close.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers, felt the gentle pressure of his tongue and immediately parted her lips to let him inside.She felt his velvet tongue glide against hers, and found her hands clutching his shirt, trying to draw him even closer than he already was.Edward knew if he had a heartbeat it would be pounding right now.She was intoxicating, her smell, her taste, her skin, her hair, everything about her; it was why he had run from her at the beginning and why he knew now he could never bear to be apart from her.

They broke apart, Bella gasping for air, and Edward smiling down at her, with those smoky bedroom eyes of his.

“Come on, we should go,” he said softly, opening the car door and stepping out.

Just as she turned to follow his request, he was already there, opening her door and helping her out.She placed her hand in his, felt the bone-crushing strength wrap delicately around her fingers and guide her out of the car.Smiling, she handed him the car keys and gasped when he closed her fingers back over them.

“You keep them.You’re driving us back home.”

Bella smiled and then ducked her head against his shoulder as he closed the door behind her.Wrapping an arm around her, he led her over to the clearing, where just as he expected, there was a grand picnic laid out for them.Bella looked at him, surprise flooding her face.

“A picnic?”

“By moonlight,” he whispered, as he pointed up to the not quite full moon.

She smiled at him then, and they walked over to the blanket and sat down.Bella smiled shyly at Edward as he began pulling things out of the basket.Alice had put together quite a spread.Cheese, crackers, cold cuts, grapes, strawberries, whipped cream, and even some chocolate.

“That’s a lot of food, especially since I’ll be the only one eating,” Bella said softly.

Edward chuckled, “Well, you know Alice, she likes to take care of us.”

Bella felt her heart warm at his use of the word “us.”Made her thrill to be included in the Cullen family.

“Yes, she does.I can’t believe she did all this.I mean, I’ll never eat all this food alone!”

Edward just smiled, swirled a strawberry in the whipped cream and popped it into her open mouth, cutting off any more protests.

Bella smiled, chewing the strawberry, tasting the tart juice mixing with the sweet cream, and watched as Edward’s eyes darkened.Mischievously, she dipped her finger into the chocolate sauce and smeared it across his lips before leaning in to lick it off.She felt him still under her touch and went to draw back when his hand went around the back of her neck and held her to him, deepening the kiss.

Bella could feel her heart start to race again, pound really, from the intensity of the feeling.Edward smiled against her mouth, hearing her heart rate increase, feeling the flush of heat on her skin, and smelling the scent of her arousal as it rose around her.He tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her closer still, as if he couldn’t get enough of her.

Bella clutched at his shirt, clinging to him, never wanting to let him go and when he did she was breathless.

“You taste like strawberries and cream,” he said huskily.

Blushing, she replied, “You taste like chocolate.”

He brought another strawberry up to her mouth, deliberately smearing her lips with a bit of cream before delicately placing it between her lips.She bit down and the juice slowly slid down her chin and he leaned forward again, licking it off before capturing her mouth with his own.

The mingled taste of strawberries, cream, and chocolate, mixed with Edward’s own unique taste was overwhelming Bella’s senses.She couldn’t help the moan that escaped through her lips and got swallowed by Edward’s persistent kiss.She placed her hands on his shoulders, drawing him closer.He ghosted his hand up to cup her face, fingers stroking her cheek and she leaned into his palm.

Panting they broke the kiss again and this time it was Bella’s eyes that were dark, so dark there was almost no hint of a pupil in them.Edward slowly stroked a finger down her cheek, smiling at her.

“We should probably eat more of this food, or Alice will be upset.”

Bella smiled guiltily, “Gotcha, eat more food, then more kissing.”

Edward chuckled and picked up a plate, handing it to her.Bella filled it up and soon she was eating.Bella ate until she was full and then laid the plate aside.

“So where were we?” she smiled impishly.

Edward threw back his head and laughed, “You are incorrigible.”

“I learned from the best.”

And then lightening flashed across the sky, thunder cracked and it started to rain.They both looked up at the sky in shock and then at each other before they started to laugh.Edward quickly gathered up the remnants of the picnic before grabbing Bella’s hand and running with her back to his car.They threw the picnic into the trunk and then jumped into the car, laughing.

When they finally stopped laughing, the silence stretched out between them.Bella looked at Edward, took in the sight of his white shirt clinging to his chest, so closely she could see all his muscles outlined underneath it.He reached over and brushed a damp lock of hair out of her eyes and then before her next breath they were kissing.Desperately, frantically, as if this was their last night on Earth, kissing.

Edward swept his tongue into Bella’s mouth, cradling her neck in his hands.His tongue moved slickly over her teeth, possessing her mouth.Bella’s arms wrapped around his neck, hands cradling his head, pulling him closer.Her heart beat faster, rather it pounded in her chest.She felt like all the air was being sucked away from her until there was nothing but Edward.Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until he heard her indrawn breath.He pulled back and saw the grimace that crossed her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern filling his voice.

“Gear shift,” she said softly, embarrassment flooding her face.

She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest and looked up at him again to see him smiling.

“What?” she demanded.

“That I can take care of,” he growled softly, flicking the switch to recline her seat and settling himself gently on top of her.

Bella’s eyes widened as she looked up at Edward straddling her on her now reclined seat.He grinned down at her before lowering his lips to hers again.Edward cupped her head as he plundered his tongue into her mouth, before ghosting his hands over to her shoulders.

Bella sighed into his mouth as she felt him settle some of his weight onto her.She gripped his shoulders tightly, wanting to draw him closer.Instinctively, she raised a leg and wrapped it around him.Bella heard Edward groan and heard a whimper of pleasure escape involuntarily at the growing bulge that was pressing into her in just the right spot.

Edward grinned against her mouth as he felt her squirm slightly underneath him.He drifted kisses down her jaw until he reached her pulse.He could smell the blood just underneath her skin and it took all his willpower and love for her to resist the urge to sink his fangs into her skin and taste the thick, rich fluid he knew was right there.Edward settled for sucking the skin into his mouth, and gently nipping with his regular teeth instead.

Bella felt his teeth on her neck and it sent explosions of feeling through her body.She dug her nails into his shoulders, almost frightened by her desire for him to bite, for him to take her blood and feed.But he didn’t and a small part of her was relieved.Didn’t stop her heart from pounding faster, or her blood from rushing in her ears as his fingers drifted over her front and swiftly flicked open the first three buttons of her shirt.

Edward bared her shoulder to his eyes, feasted on the creamy white skin before him and then bent down to suck a portion of her collarbone into his mouth.Hearing Bella’s gasp at the sensation, he pulled his mouth off her and blew lightly on the damp skin, raising gooseflesh in his absence.

“Edward,” she whispered softly, pulling his head down closer to her chest.

His hand reached up gently drawing the bra strap down her shoulder, exposing one small, perfect breast to his eyes.With trembling hands he reached out to touch her, softly stroking her silky skin with his fingers.Edward traced circles around the outside edge, slowly making his way to the center, only to start all over again.

Bella was overwhelmed with the sensations coursing through her body.Every touch of his fingers on her breast made electricity shoot through her straight to her pelvis.She couldn’t help but grip him tighter, couldn’t help but call his name.

“Edward!” she said raggedly.

And then, as if he read her mind, he bent down and licked her nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

“Ahhh,” she moaned.

Nothing would feel as exquisite as having her nipple in his mouth, or so Bella thought, until she felt his fingers tweaking her other nipple.And then he switched and she thought she would explode from the pleasure of it.

Edward suckled her nipple until the restless movements of her hands in his hair told him she couldn’t take much more and then he kissed his way down her belly, undoing buttons with his teeth as he went.When he got to her belly button, he quickly dipped his tongue inside making her giggle, before swiftly undoing her jeans with a slight twist of his wrist.

Bella felt him undo her jeans and lifted her hips to encourage him and was relieved when he slid them down and pulled them off, leaving her clad only in her cotton panties.She shivered a bit as his hands encircled her waist and his thumbs stroked her hipbones.She felt his tongue dip inside the waist band of her panties and instinctively twisted her hands in his hair.His tongue licked the cotton fabric then, licked down over her until she moaned.

Edward could smell her arousal and it made him hard, he sucked her into his mouth, panties and all until the cotton was drenched with his saliva and her desire.Only then did he hook his thumb in the waistband and draw them down over her legs and off, baring her to his smoldering gaze.Gently, he stroked a thumb down the right side, feeling her hips surge upward against his hand.He pressed down slightly, holding her in place while he gazed at her beauty.

“Edward,” she whispered.

“Shh, patience, love,” and then he bent down and nuzzled the wiry curls covering her.

He lightly licked one side of her and then repeated the gesture on the other side.She squirmed underneath him but he held firmly to her hips.Edward sucked one lip into his mouth and then the other and then swiftly plunged his tongue inside her.

“Edward!” she gasped.

Bella had never felt such a sensation before.His tongue thrust in and out of her at a maddening pace.Her hips tried to thrust with him, but his strong hands stilled them, so she thrashed her head back and forth instead.Her hands fisted in his hair, trying to gain purchase in the swirling passion that was surrounding her.

Edward released one of her hips and ghosted his hand over her thigh before slipping his tongue out and his finger in.He nuzzled her curls then, parting them with his nose, looking for that ever elusive bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge.And just as he found it, he slicked a second finger inside her as he lightly licked his tongue out over her clit.

“EDWARD!” she screamed at this brand new feeling.

Bella had an inkling of what he was doing to her, but had no idea this was what it felt like.It felt like a million explosions were going off in her body, or rather waiting to go off.When he slicked the second finger inside and licked that one spot, she felt as if a countdown had started, all over her body.Her hips rose as he slicked a third finger in and his lips clamped down on her sucking her clit into his mouth.She bit back a scream as she released his hair and scrabbled for something to hold onto, and found nothing but smooth leather interior.Her hands went back tohis hair.

He sucked harder, licking her clit as he did, thrusting his fingers in some instinctive rhythm.Edward could tell she was close; he could hear her heartbeat, smell her arousal, sense her impending orgasm.He thrust harder, faster, and then very lightly bit down.

Bella exploded upward when she felt his teeth, clutching his head tightly to her, screaming his name, as the countdown inside ended and her nerve endings shattered throughout her body.She shook, and she trembled, clung to him so her body wouldn’t shatter into a million pieces and when the shudders subsided she drew him up to her mouth and attacked him hungrily.

Edward knew her taste mingled with his own in her mouth and then she was gripping the waistband of his shirt, pulling it over his head, kissing his chest with wild abandon.She licked his collarbone, sucking it into her mouth before moving on to his own flat nipple, which peaked swiftly under her sharp little tongue.With a feral grin, he flipped them over so she was straddling him and let her take control.He loved seeing her like this, so beautiful, so _alive._

Bella sucked each nipple into her mouth until it peaked and then licked her way down his smooth chest until she reached the dark line of hairs that started at his belly.She swirled his belly button before dipping inside, and then she leaned up and smiled at him.His hands encircled her waist as he smiled back up at her.He watched her hands reach down and undo his pants, saw his erection spring forth as soon as it was released.

Bella looked on in fascination at Edward’s penis; the red glistening tip, the strong hard shaft of it, and she leaned down and gingerly kissed the tip.Immediately, she felt Edward’s hands on her head and slowly she took him into her mouth.She smiled around him as she heard him groan at the sensation.And then she proceeded to lick it, as if it were a lollipop.Bella swirled her tongue around the tip, dipping it lightly into the hole at the top, tasting the salty tang of the precome that started to drip out.

Edward couldn’t believe that his Bella was this skillful, but then she did eat a lot of lollipops.He laid his head back and let himself enjoy the feeling of her hot sweet mouth on him.He knew there would only be one thing better in the world, but he just couldn’t risk that, she was too precious to him and he was fearful of what he could do in one lost moment of passion, so they would content themselves with this for now.He could feel his balls starting to tighten with the pressure of his impending orgasm.He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her up against his body, not wanting to even risk coming in her mouth.

Bella kissed him, slicking her tongue inside his mouth, reaching between them to take him in her hand, encircling her fist around him and feeling him thrust against her.

“Bella!” he cried out as her tiny hand gripped him tighter with each thrust.

She kissed his jaw before working her way to his neck and sucking his pulse point in between her teeth.Then carefully she bit down and felt him convulse in her hand, spilling himself over her wrist and belly.

“BELLA!”

She kept him in her hand and in her mouth until his shudders subsided and he wrapped her in his arms.They lay there like that for a long while.He kissed the top of her head, smelled her lilac shampoo.But when he heard her breathing even out, he kissed her again, “Bella?Bella love?We need to clean up and I need to get you home.”

She sat up sleepily, smiling at him as she watched him reach into the back seat and find a canister of handi-wipes.

“So, you do this a lot?”

He chuckled, “No, but these do take car grease off rather quickly.”

Gently, he wiped her down and then himself, cleaning the last remains of his orgasm off of both of them.He flipped her onto her back and helped her on with her panties and jeans.She buttoned her shirt while he buttoned his pants.Edward slipped back into his seat and pressed the button that would bring her seat back up.Once she was seat belted in, he put the car in gear and they took off into the night toward her house.

Bella watched as he drove, still reeling from the orgasm he had given her, and the one she apparently had given him.She smiled shyly at him, linking fingers with him when he wasn’t shifting gears.

“Alice should set up more picnics for us if they are going to end up like this,” she said softly.

He grinned over at her, “I’ll let her know.”

The two of them laughed loudly at that, and were still giggling when they reached Bella’s house.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” she whispered softly.

“I did, too.”

He parked the car, opened his door and before she could even blink, he had her on the front porch without another drop of water on her.

“I love you, Bella Swan.Always remember that,” he stroked a hand down the side of her face.

Then he was gone, and she stood there staring off into the night after him, her hand cupping the cheek he had just caressed.Only then did she realize he still owed her half of a drive.


End file.
